Neo Nectar
=Neo Nectar= http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120310084742/cardfight/images/4/43/1021741.jpgNeo Nectar (ネオネクタール Neo Nekutāru) is a clanfrom the Zoo nation. Neo Nectar generates the largest share of all produce, as well as grains, among the six major nations. As a clan, Neo Nectar focuses around Superior Calling units from the Deck through various methods, allowing them to fill their Rear Guard without the need to call many units from the hand, which in turn leaves them with more options to guard with. Mai Tobita used this clan in Season 1, Team Weeds also used this clan in Season 2, Maki Nagashiroused this clan focused on Reverse unit in Season 3,Raul Cera from the Quatre Knights used this clan focused on Legion Thule & Martina in Season 4 . Sets containing Neo Nectar cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (22 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 cards) *G Booster Set 2: ??? (??? cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 3: ??? (??? cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013(1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014(1 card) Races Unique Races *Bioroid *Dryad *Forest Dragon Shared Races *Elf *High Beast *Insect *Sylph Sub-Clans **Musketeers List of Neo Nectar cards Grade 0 **Arboros Dragon, Ratoon (Forest Dragon) **Baby's Breath Musketeer, Laisa (Bioroid) **Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) (Bioroid) **Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah (Bioroid) **Chestnut Bullet (Critical) (Dryad) **Dancing Sunflower (Draw) (Dryad) **Four Leaf Fairy (Draw) (Sylph) **Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah (Heal) (Bioroid) **Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) (Bioroid) **Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) (Bioroid) **Maiden of Morning Glory (Stand) (Dryad) **Maiden of Physalis (Bioroid) **Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) (Bioroid) **Pea Knight (Dryad) **Shield Seed Squire (Bioroid) **Sweet Honey (Heal) (Insect) **Watering Elf (Stand) (Elf) Grade 1 **Anemone Musketeer, Susanna (Bioroid) **Arboros Dragon, Branch (Forest Dragon) **Blade Seed Squire (Bioroid) **Boon Bana-na (Dryad) **Camellia Musketeer, Tamara (Bioroid) **Caramel Popcorn (Dryad) **Corolla Dragon (Forest Dragon) **Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (Bioroid) **Fruits Basket Elf (Elf) **Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar (Bioroid) **Lady of the Sunlight Forest (Elf) **Lily Knight of the Valley (Bioroid) **Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca (Bioroid) **Lotus Druid (Bioroid) **Maiden of Blossom Rain (Dryad) **Maiden of Cherry Stone (Bioroid) **Moth Orchid Musketeer, Christie (Bioroid) **Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio (Bioroid) **Tulip Musketeer, Mina (Bioroid) **Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (Bioroid) Grade 2 **Arboros Dragon, Timber (Forest Dragon) **Bellflower Musketeer, Evelina (Bioroid) **Carnation Musketeer, Berutti (Bioroid) **Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto (Bioroid) **Colossal Wings, Simurgh (High Beast) **Glass Beads Dragon (Forest Dragon) **Hey Yo Pineapple (Dryad) **Iris Knight (Bioroid) **Jack in Pumpkin (Dryad) **Knight of Verdure, Gene (Bioroid) **Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant (Bioroid) **Licorice Musketeer, Saul (Bioroid) **Maiden of Cherry Bloom (Bioroid) **Maiden of Dreaming Aroma (Bioroid) **Maiden of Rainbow Wood (Dryad) **Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim (Bioroid) **Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia (Bioroid) **Peony Musketeer, Thule (Bioroid) **Poison Mushroom (Dryad) **Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul (Dryad) **Tulip Musketeer, Almira (Bioroid) **White Rose Musketeer, Alberto (Bioroid) **World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara (High Beast) Grade 3 **Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (Forest Dragon) **Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (High Beast) **Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (Bioroid) **Carnation Musketeer, Richard (Bioroid) **Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (Bioroid) **Exploding Tomato (Dryad) **Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (Bioroid) **Holly Musketeer, Elvira (Bioroid) **Knight of Harvest, Gene (Bioroid) **Licorice Musketeer, Vera (Bioroid) **Maiden of Trailing Rose (Dryad) **Maiden of Venus Trap Muse (Bioroid) **Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" (Bioroid) **Peony Musketeer, Martina (Bioroid) **White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Bioroid) **World Snake, Ouroboros (High Beast)